Trust
by CarrieHumphrey
Summary: Hermione Granger seems different, what has happened to her? And why has the only person that has noticed been Severus Snape? What is going on? My first fanfic so please go easy on me. Can Severus help Hermione face her fears and overcome them? Gradual SSH


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot.

Summary: Hermione Granger seems different, what has happened to her? And why has the only person that has noticed been Severus Snape? What is going on? My first fanfic so please go easy on me. Can Severus help Hermione face her fears and overcome them? Gradual SS/HG.

Hermione stepped out of the horse-drawn carriage followed quickly by Harry and Ron squabbling over quidditch of some matter. She looked up in awe at the magnificent building towering above her head. Her 7th year and she still was astounded by the beauty of it. I mean pictures could never ever compare to the real thing. Grey clouds were filling the sky warning that a storm was approaching. But even an approaching storm could not dampen Hermione's spirits. She was back home again and with her best friends, nothing could be better. Hermione looked forward and was startled to see that Harry and Ron had disappeared into the castle leaving her on her own outside.

"10 points from Gryffindor for dawdling Miss Granger" came from Professor Snape who was standing beside her with a sneer on his face.

"I'm very sorry professor, I was just looking at the magnificence of the castle. And anyway the feast hasn't even started yet so you can't take points!" she said with confidence. And with that she raised her head up high and walked into the castle and the great hall.

Severus Snape was left fuming in her wake. "How dare a Gryffindor talk to me like that! And of all Gryffindor, Miss Know it all!" he thought to himself "She certainly has changed since last year. I better watch out for her. Even her appearance has changed, her hair has straightened out and she has definitely lost some weight. What are you saying man? Get a grip on yourself" and with that last thought to himself he stalked furiously into the great hall, his dark black robes billowing behind him.

In the great hall the students were talking loudly and excited to each other reciting how they had spent their summer holidays. At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy was talking in a loud voice of how he spent his holidays in his grandfather's mansion. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were full of students chatting in their little groups amicably to one another. The Gryffindor table was bursting with laughter and hysterics, the students were swapping their funniest holiday stories. Harry and Ron were in yet another conversation about quidditch talking about the latest Hufflepuff seeker. Hermione was sitting alone at the corner of the table looking downcast and depressed but you would not automatically see this for every time someone looked at her she would smile and act like nothing was wrong. Up at the head table the Professors were also sharing their holiday moments par the exception of one Severus Snape who was surveying the house tables. His gaze sweep over the Gryffindor table to finally stop over Hermione. As he looked at her she looked up to meet her gaze. And for one moment he thought he could see pain and fear but then in a blink of an eye it was gone and anger had replaced it. The first years entering the room was the only thing that severed the intense gaze between them.

After the first years had been sorted the great Albus Dumbledore arose from the High Table of the Great Hall and turned to address the school.

"Welcome back to yet another year at Hogwarts. It's good to see the majority of you all in good spirits. Now for the announcements. Firstly the appointment of Head Boy and Head Girl goes to…..Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy. Congratulations on the both of you. Could I please see you at the end of the great feast? On a more solemn note I must tell you that Voldemort is still at large so you all must be on your guard at all times. I will leave you with these simple words; pink with yellow polka dots! Let's eat." And with those final words the plates filled themselves groaning with the weight of food they were carrying. The rest of the evening was filled with everybody eating their fill whilst continuing talking about their holiday experiences. At last the feast was over and the prefects stood to guide the first years to their accommodation for the next seven years. Hermione arose from her chair and told Harry and Ron that she would see them later for she had to see Professor Dumbledore. The boys smiled their consent and kissed her on the cheek as she went to leave. She blushed red and hurried from the room.

When she got to Professor Dumbledore's office she suddenly realised she did not know the password. She started spouting out any muggle sweets that she could think of; "Starburst, Smarties, M & M's". A dark silky voice came from behind her ear to murmur;" Sherbet pips". She turned around to see Severus Snape looking down at her.

"What are you doing here professor?" She said clearly and confidently, "I thought this was a meeting for the head boy and head girl."

"Yes, Miss Granger, you actually listen to announcements." He replied sarcastically,

" Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore has asked me to sit in on this meeting so can we just get it over with please." And with that he ushered Hermione up the staircase into the round room that was Dumbledore's office.

They entered the room to find Draco Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore both already present. Dumbledore started the meeting by telling them what they were expected to do and by when. He also told them that they would have adjoining rooms to help encourage inter-house relations. When the meeting was over he asked Hermione to stay as well as Professor Snape.

"I don't know why I had to tear myself away from making potions just to sit listen to you rambling on about head girl and boy duties Dumbledore." Severus growled.

"I needed you for this part of the meeting for you are to start working with Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"WHAT!?!?!" Hermione and Severus at the same time. Dumbledore sat calmly and explained the situation to the both of them.

"This is for the order. We need to make a potion to defeat Voldemort. Professor Snape cannot make hospital supplies, research and test all at the same time. So I am proposing that you, Miss Granger, help him out with these things."

"Are you asking professor or are you telling me to work with him?" Hermione said calmly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Miss Granger, it is best for the order and the wizarding world. You will need to be inducted into the order immediately if you take this job on Miss Granger. We will need your parent's permission first I am afraid." Dumbledore explained.

"That might be a bit hard Professor as my parents both died in a car crash this summer. I have inherited their money and have been living in a flat in the muggle world." Hermione explained with a tear in her eye.

"Child, you should have told someone. Do Harry or Ron know?" Dumbledore enquired.

"They have stopped speaking to me sir because apparently I care more about myself and too less about them." Hermione explained and promptly burst into tears. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape looked at each other wearily communicating telepathically. Professor Snape kneeled down on the floor next to Hermione where she was laying crumpled in a pile. He placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there giving her some comfort. She turned and flung her arms round his neck falling into his hesitant embrace. Severus placed his arms around her stiffly but soon relaxed when he saw Dumbledore smiling at him. After a while he felt his shoulder go heavy as Hermione had fallen asleep. He rose with her still in his arms and flooed down to her new chambers leaving her to sleep on the four poster bed.


End file.
